


Many Birthdays, Many Faces

by Aondeug



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, it's el's birthday she deserves a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Birthdays are a time for family. Edelgard knows that well. A series of haiku showing the many kinds of birthdays she has had, both happy and sad.
Kudos: 4





	Many Birthdays, Many Faces

**Author's Note:**

> It is Edelgard's birthday. I have been wanting to do something for the day since the character means a lot to me. And so I wrote a themed haiku set.

Thirteen faces, all,  
Gifts and sweets, hugs and wishes--  
A happy birthday

Twelves faces are left,  
A mother’s love is lacking--  
A happy day still

Two faces remain--  
Tears falling, father trying  
Is it your birthday?

Eight new faces, look!  
A semblance of those old times…  
If only it’d last

A face is missing--  
She’d brought you flowers that day--  
Tears for her: Teacher

Another face falls  
No birthday hug from father  
An orphan at last

A special face, hers,  
Eight faces more, just for you--  
It’s your birthday, El


End file.
